


Now Draw Outside the Lines

by KeevaCaereni



Series: JeFe Ficlets [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan has a Wreck This Journal. Feuilly has a sense of disbelief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Draw Outside the Lines

"I cannot believe you."

"It's cathartic!"

Feuilly shook his head disbelievingly. "All the rants I've had to listen to about art being untameable, about creativity being about following your own star, and now I find you're carrying _that_ thing around."

Jehan clutched his Wreck This Journal to his chest. "It's more like prompts than anything!" Feuilly leaned against his shoulder and snorted. After a pause, Jehan sighed and said, "Sometimes I just want to destroy things. Better that than a book I love reading."

"Let's burn it and take pictures," said Feuilly, grinning.

Jehan grinned back. "I'll get the camera."


End file.
